Después de la guerra
by Lu Hatake
Summary: Kankuro descubrirá con Ino que después de la guerra lo único que queda es el amor. / Oneshot


**__****Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei, al cuál adoro por que está mostrando a mi amor Hashirama en el manga X3

* * *

**.**

**DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA**

**.**

**696969**

* * *

Se lo había dicho muy claramente. _"Yamanaka, tienes que ir con un medic-ninja", "Yamanaka, no te muevas de tu lugar, tienes que estar bien para curar a los heridos"_

Pero no, la muy orgullosa había ido al lugar donde sobrevinieron un par de explosiones para salvar a un pequeño que se había colado en la guerra para buscar a su joven madre. Kankuro la había visto correr desde lejos tras el pequeño. Cuando la rubia de ojos azules se adentró al bosque, una nueva explosión cerca hizo volar árboles.

— ¡Ino! –grito asustado cuando vio una nube de humo negro por el camino que había tomado la florista de Konoha. Enseguida corrió tan rápido como su pierna herida le permitía para ir a buscarla.

Había sido un tronido espantoso que le había dejado sordo de un oído momentáneamente.

Esperaba que la chica Yamanaka se encontrara bien, que estuviera completa, porque ella era importante, era un medic-ninja. Le importaba su bienestar porque ella era una medic-ninja… ¿verdad?

Kankuro se adentró a la parte quemada del bosque. Para que el siniestro no se expandiera llegaron unos ninjas que sabían jutsus de agua para ayudar. El joven de Suna empezó a rebuscar entre los escombros algún indicio de cabello rubio, pero no encontraba nada.

— ¡Ino! –la llamaba, esperando escuchar una respuesta. – ¡Ino!

— ¿Q-que? –escucho un susurro casi inaudible detrás de él. Atrapada con un tronco de árbol sobre una de sus piernas estaba Ino con semblante débil e inmovilizada. De inmediato, Kankuro volteó encontrándose con la rubia y avanzó hasta ella. Con fuerza, quitó el tronco que la apresaba, por suerte, aquel tronco no estaba muy pesado ni grueso.

— Cabeza, extremidades, tórax. –observó Kankuro con alivio. –Estás completa.

— Tsk… –. Ino lanzó un quejido. Estaba bien dentro básicamente, por suerte solo contaba con una raspada por enfrente de la pantorrilla, una herida en el brazo no muy grande y unos cuantos moretones en los brazos y en la cara.

— Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras en tu lugar. –la regañó sutilmente Kankuro, observándola. – ¿Puedes moverte?

— No lo creo. –dijo ella con los ojos cerrados. Y si ella no creía poder moverse era para alarmarse, seguramente tenía un hueso roto.

— ¿Es la pierna? –inquirió Kankuro con preocupación.

— No, el hueso de la pantorrilla… creo que está astillado.

— Entonces te cargaré para llevarte al campamento. –argumentó el joven sin saber a bien cómo cargarla.

Ino sonrió de medio lado ante su tierna torpeza, con debilidad y los ojos entreabiertos.

— Ponte en cuclillas a un lado mío. –Kankuro obedeció a la rubia sintiéndose un poco idiota. Luego, sintió que los delgados brazos de ella rodeaban su cuello con esfuerzo, debía estar muy débil así que Kankuro le ayudo agarrándola de las muñecas. –Ahora levántate. –dijo Ino. Al erguirse la rubia soltó un quejido cuando su pantorrilla se balanceó. Un poco más espabilado, Kankuro se inclinó hacia adelante para que las piernas de Ino se movieran y poder alcanzarlas con sus manos, soltándole las muñecas en el proceso para poder cargarla bien.

Ino dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Kankuro. Se sentía muy cansada, demasiado. Seguramente habían sido los días que llevaba sin dormir los que la habían terminado por afectar.

— Háblame, ¿o es que ya estás muerta? –exclamó Kankuro sin aceptar internamente la nota de pánico con la que había dicho aquella pregunta.

— Solo tengo sueño. Pero no te preocupes… no voy a morir. –respondió la oji-azul con debilidad pronunciada en su voz.

— No, no mueras, onegai. –le susurró él sintiendo cómo las manos de Ino que antes estaban entrelazadas frente a su cuello, se iban soltando ligeramente. –Onegai. –suplicó Kankuro una vez más.

**696969**

El pequeño… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Lo había salvado?

— ¡Niño! –grito Ino. Estaba acostada en una camilla y había despertado muy agitada después de una pesadilla, con la mano izquierda levantada como queriendo alcanzar algo.

— Por favor tranquilízate, Yamanaka-san. –le pidió un ayudante de médic-ninja. –Podrías lastimarte. Necesitas descansar mucho y dormir…

— ¿Y los heridos de la explosión? –preguntó de inmediato.

— Murieron dos ninjas pero…

— ¿Y el pequeño? Había un pequeño… – reclamó Ino sin poder calmarse.

— Tranquila, tranquila, él está bien. –le aseguró. –Un ninja se lo ha llevado a un lugar más seguro.

— Oh, bueno. –por fin los nervios de Ino pudieron irse de su mente.

De repente empezó a recordar mejor lo que había pasado…

Explosión, tronco, dolor… Kankuro.

— Oye, ¿Dónde está el chico que me trajo aquí? –inquirió Ino.

— Descansó por unas horas y luego volvió a la guerra.

— Ese idiota… –mascullo Ino. –Le dije que debía descansar la pierna.

— Le dejó esta nota. –el ayudante le extendió un pedazo de papel viejo doblado por la mitad. –Le traeré algo de comer, Yamanaka-san.

Ino agradeció aquel gesto amable y cuando el ayudante se fue, desdobló la hoja con cuidado y leyó.

"_No te expongas al peligro de nuevo, chica médico. ¿Luego quién va a curarme cuando esté herido?"_

— Marionetista estúpido. –sonrió Ino de medio lado, sintiendo una extraña calidez en su corazón.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero tenía ganas de volverlo a ver.

Ojala regresara de la guerra con vida… ojalá, ella lo estaría esperando para curarlo personalmente.

**696969**

La guerra había terminado al fin. Después de unos meses que parecieron una eternidad, llenos de dolor, lágrimas y pérdidas, por fin la maldita guerra se había acabado. Los estragos que había dejado, además de los miles de heridos y muertos, era una recesión económica en casi todas las aldeas. Konohagakure no era la excepción, aunque no se había visto tan afectada como las otras.

Ino había terminado su turno. El último grupo de ninjas vendrían en la noche, pero la encargada de ese turno sería Sakura. La rubia ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, sabía que Sakura era tan buena ninja médico como ella y podía estar tranquila.

Cansada, con los pies y la espalda adoloridos, camino a paso lento entre las tiendas de campaña. Había esperado por mucho tiempo a un herido en especial, pero Sakura le había dicho que el grupo de él seguramente llegaría a un campamento que estaba más cercano al de ellas.

— ¿Nande? ¿Hay un campamento más cercano? –había preguntado Ino sorprendida. Si había un campamento más cercano, entonces, ¿por qué Kankuro había estado viniendo todos aquellos meses al campamento médico donde estaba ella…? Antes de terminar de formularse aquella pregunta, Ino lo comprendió, sonriendo levemente.

¿Quién diría que las sonrisas más sinceras y tiernas de Yamanaka Ino no fueran provocadas por ningún otro más que por Sabaku No Kankuro?

Y pensar que había vivido obsesionada por tanto tiempo por aquel chico de cabellera oscura como su corazón.

— Doctora. –le habló alguien detrás de ella. Ino volteo asustada… ¿Quién era él?

— Soy yo, Kankuro. –le recordó el apuesto ninja. Ino no lo había reconocido enseguida porque él no llevaba la pintura purpura que solía traer puesta en su cara en forma de líneas ni tampoco su característico traje negro, sino que llevaba el uniforme de jounin. La red ninja que llevaba como camiseta debajo del chaleco verde, le apretaba un poco los músculos fuertes de sus brazos. Sin aquella pintura y su extraña vestidura, Kankuro se veía como un ninja muy atractivo de tez apiñonada y cabello castaño.

— Kankuro. –sonrió ella al reconocerlo, dando unos pasos hacia él.

— Necesito a mi doctora, estoy herido. –exclamó señalando sus costillas y sonriendo levemente de medio lado.

Ino llegó hasta ponerse a unos centímetros de él.

— Kankuro, que bueno que estás vivo. –musitó con suma alegría, alzando una mano para acariciarle levemente una mejilla. El ninja de guerra le tomo la mano y la sostuvo contra su mejilla antes de que ella la quitara. La rubia de repente se sorprendió cuando Kankuro empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras apretaba más contra su cara la mano suave y delgada de Ino. – ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con preocupación mientras Kankuro cerraba los ojos para intentar detener sus lágrimas traicioneras. Pero no había podido evitar llorar frente a ella, la guerra había acabado y los había sensibilizado a todos, incluso a él.

— N-nada… es solo que… –él abrió los ojos. –Estoy muy contento de que estés viva. –le confesó abrazándola de repente, poniéndole una mano en medio de su espalda y con la otra aun sosteniendo la mano de Ino en su mejilla.

— Kankuro… – dijo Ino con inseguridad. Sabía que algo no andaba bien.

— Gaara ha muerto… también Temari. –le confesó de inmediato, con la voz rota y triste. Al escuchar aquello, Ino lo abrazó también con su mano libre, acariciándole la espalda e intentando confortarlo.

— Oh, Kankuro, lo siento tanto. –exclamó con suavidad.

— Sana mi corazón, doctora, sánalo, es lo que más me duele. –dijo con la voz adolorida, triste.

— Es que yo… no sé sanar corazones. –exclamó con pena y dolor por no poder hacer nada. Daría un brazo o lo que fuera con tal de no verlo así. Los ojos de Ino le empezaron a escocer, ver llorar a un hombre fuerte como él significaba que las cosas estaban muy mal. Kankuro estaba herido no solo físicamente.

— Entonces quedémonos así por un momento más. Eso hace que el dolor aminore. –escuchó Ino.

— Bien. Quedémonos así. –aceptó la ninja médico. –Me quedaría así por siempre, si tú me lo pidieras. Haría cualquier cosa por sanarte.

— Lo sé. –susurró él sintiendo que sus problemas parecían hacerse pequeños al escuchar la voz de Yamanaka Ino.

¿En qué momento habían creado aquel lazo irrompible que los unía en aquél instante? Ellos no lo sabían, pero se alegraban de ello, incluso puede que aún más Kankuro, porque había perdido a toda su familia en la cuarta guerra ninja, pero aquella noche cálida la había ganado a ella.

**FIN**

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí, entonces gracias por leer! :)**

**Y si dejaste review, entonces te adoro! **


End file.
